Guides which control the cutting motions, and more particularly, the direction or travel of rotary or jig type saw blades, have heretofor been known. Typically, such guides incorporate apparatus mounted on the saw shoe or base plate. The known prior art devices generally include structures which limit the use of the saw upon attachment thereto, inasmuch as they must be removed in order to have full use of the saw in a conventional manner having unrestricted motion. Examples of typical prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,818,892; 3,344,824; 3,481,374; 3,506,062; 3,927,475; 4,016,649; 4,078,309; 4,335,512; 4,397,089; and 4,483,071.
One of such known prior art patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,309 discloses a mitre saw having means for adjusting the direction of travel of the saw. It will be noted while this device guides the direction of the saw travel, it must be removed in order to have full use of the saw in its conventional mode of operation. Further, it will be noted that a plurality of guiding tracks are provided, and these guiding tracks are positioned below the base plate of the saw.
Accordingly, it is an object of tee present invention to provide a saw guide which can be readily mounted on the base plate or shoe of a saw, and easily pivoted to a stored position such that the saw can be used in its conventional manner with unrestricted motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a guide which minimizes the loss of the effective depth of cut of the blade when mounted on the saw base plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a saw guide which can be readily manufactured, and which is easy to maintain.